


taru

by notactuallybatman



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: a poem for the flower hobbits.





	

the flowers whisper: the north has brought up a daughter

a girl no more, not yet a woman

a legend in name and in soul, weathering all that the world throws and more

who is soft and kind, with respect for all but for those who do not honour respect

who prints ferocity into the ground upon which she lays her step

 

she is not small, for she is mighty

she contains universes, mountains and oceans within herself

messages of times long past whisper in the marks on her thighs

the secrets to the cosmos lie in the width of her hips

such power cannot be kept in a tiny cage

 

yet her power does not thrive on mighty iron thrones or amongst vicious noblemen

her power has chosen a garden

orchids bloom in her lungs and nectar flows in her veins

she talks to the flowers and comforts her head in their open blossoms

their tendrils anchor her when she has lost herself to empty floating again

 

her home is an island, a shore she has been washed upon at birth

the island that calls sappho their protector, watching, goddess-like

teaching her to love her sisters, teaching her to love herself, teaching her to be

herself

yet the poet has not taught her to be forgiving

so she will shelter her sisters with the same hand she lays upon their men

 

she has been named after one of the greatest legends that ever saw the world

and although a name does not a person make I believe that

it does


End file.
